


The Invisible Secrets

by 1storywriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Parental Abuse, Singer!Levi, barista!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1storywriter/pseuds/1storywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's life is shit and Levi's hasn't had it any better. When they both meet at a coffee shop, it's like fate has tied them together.  But with Eren's abusive father and all the secrets floating around them, how will they ever be able to exist together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just thought I would post the prologue and see how it goes. Please enjoy!! :)

My life has pretty much been utter shit since I turned the age of ten. It was a wonderful life before that though, before my life turned to shit. I had a loving mother who always believed in me and wonderful friends. It was a content life even though we never had a lot of money, it was a _loving _life. That's always when reality strikes, when life says, "Hey, I know you're happy, lets change that".__

My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was 9 and died before she even saw my 10th birthday. My dad was never around. It always hurt seeing my mother try to be strong just for me over the years, and even worse when she fell ill and he still never came back, even with her final breath of life she waited. He _never _deserved someone as amazing as my mom. _Never _.____

Only when she did die did he have to come back to deal with "things" and was going to leave until he apparently lost his job, or that's all what I heard. I guess I took everything pretty hard, but from that day he got drunk, he became a _different _person. Not closed off anymore like he used to be, but more open and more quick to violence. I only had one piece of advice to myself: _grow up. _____

When I was about halfway into middle school did my dad start to become violent towards me, but that was only because I figured out something about myself that he hated with a growing passion. I figured out I didn't really swing the normal way that a bunch of people were "supposed" to swing. That was when things started getting bad. My dad started to insult me with verbal abuse and the throwing of beer bottles in my face every so often. He started calling me faggot, and I tried not to let it bother me too much since he was never invested in me to begin with. But its never as easy as it seems to ignore someone.

It only got worse as the days, then weeks passed. I started to feel my high protective walls begin to shake. Being breached, _violated. _They were crumbling under all the hateful words from my dad, and from the haters at school. He made me start to doubt myself, _hate _myself, and know that I was trash. By the time he started to actually physically abuse me, I was 15. Only a freshman in high school.____

It hurt like hell. He would throw things, yell in my face, punch, whip, kick, whatever it took to make him feel like he was on top and I was the scum that I was. A no good faggot. 

By the time I was 16 he would beat me every other week. I'd show up at school and Mikasa and Armin *upperclassmen* would worry, but they were never able to figure it out. I was typically a klutz anyways, so why would they not believe me when I said I ran into something or fell down the stairs? Although Mikasa was harder to convince. When they graduated, my dad was at the height of his game. 

I was 17 almost 18 when he would get too drunk to notice that he was beating me so much I usually blacked out afterwards. That's when I decided that a job was _more _than necessary. I needed to get away from all the constant time around my dad aside from school hours. So, I got a job at one of the towns many coffee shops. Maria's Coffee. I guess that's where my life is up 'till now, but I don't know where it will go from here. Guess I can only hope, _pray _, things will get better.____


End file.
